


The Hero in Time

by CraftyJack, Oreofignewtonsblazko



Series: The Travelers Guild [3]
Category: Doctor Who, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Travelers Guild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyJack/pseuds/CraftyJack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreofignewtonsblazko/pseuds/Oreofignewtonsblazko
Summary: In this short story, we find Jack traveling to the land of Hyrule during its darkest hour. The fate of the world is on the verge of three potential futures, but which one will he choose?





	1. A call from a goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a prequel to future events, so it's not very long. Most stories won't be this short

Jack sat back in a reclining chair in the control room, listening to the whirring of the Tardis. "Look, my math is perfect. We should be able to do this, right?" he asked Ro'on, who was perched on a railing as a dragon. "Yes, it should be possible. The question is why though? I cannot discern any possible reason why you would need such a device" he replied. "Because I'm BORED! Nothing interesting has happened for weeks!" complained Jack, as he spun in circles. "If by weeks, you mean three days, then yes, you are correct" replied Ro'on. "Look, time here doesn't matter. We're immortal, so it doesn't matter if its been weeks or days, because I'm still bored out of my skull" replied Jack. Jack stuck his foot out and caught it on the railing, stopping the chair abruptly. "Ro'on, why is there a glowing woman in a red dress with weirdo hair behind me?" asked Jack, as he gestured behind him. "Greetings Traveler, I am the goddess Din" Din said, as she place a hand on her chest. "Okay. Two things, do you want me dead, and if so, where do I send the body?" replied Jack, instantly on guard. "I do not mean you ill will, I merely seek your assistance" replied Din. "Tell me what you need done, and I'll consider it" said Jack. "Our world is in peril, it stands at the edge of a turning point. Two paths lead to destruction and ruin, while another will save us. However, not even the Gods can see which path will be our salvation" said Din. "Wait, why can't you see what to do? And why come to me, I'm not from around here" asked Jack skeptically. "Because the waves of darkness are interfering with our sight, due to its power being magnified by the Tri-Force of Power" explained Din "And because we know you can pierce this darkness with your light. That is the power of the Traveler, is it not?" Jacks face grew a wide grin as he said "Lady, I'm not sure who told you that, but they're right. I'll help, but under one condition. I need to know exactly whats been going on, up to the minute you contacted me. And about these three paths you mentioned." Din held out her hand, saying "It is done." Jacks eyes flashed for a second, then he lowered his head. "Hmm, this could get messy. Hold on a second, I need to plan things out" said Jack. Jack stretched out his arms, and strange symbols and pictures floated in the air, seemingly made out of light. He made several motions and gestures as the symbols moved around, some fading away, while others sat glowing in a single spot. After a few minutes, they all stopped, and a line spiraled its way around through each one. "Gotcha. The timing will be tricky, but not impossible" said Jack, as the symbols faded. He grabbed his sword out from a pocket in his jacket and started heading towards the Tardis doors. "You are confident then?" asked Din as he walked. Jack turned to face Din, with his back to the doors. "I am. Now, if you excuse me, I have a planet to save" said Jack, as the doors opened behind him, and he fell backwards into open air. Ro'on rolled his eyes, and quickly darted after him. The wind flew past his face as he dived towards his target. A monstrous pig-like beast stood below him as it approached a boy in green. "We have to make sure he lives, he's the key. Ro'on, you know what to do" thought Jack. "Of course" replied Ro'on. Jack readied his blade. The beast below him raised a sword, as if to deliver the final blow to the boy below. Jack noticed immediately that he wasn't holding the Master Sword, the weapon that should be able to beat that thing. The blow would be fatal. "Showtime" thought Jack as he landed directly in front of Ganon. There was a bright flash, as the blades collided. Jack place a hand on his blade as it trembled slightly, holding the weight of Ganons sword. "Hey kid, don't just stand around watching, get your sword back!" Jack shouted.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Link, and Zelda face off against the King of Evil

"Wait, just who are you anyways?" asked Navi. "Name's Jack. Can't die. Ask later" Jack said in a strained tone. Ganon wouldn't be a pushover like he once thought. The flames died down around the Master Sword as Jack concentrated. "Get moving kid, I can't multitask like this forever!" yelled Jack. Link made a mad dash for the Master Sword, as Ganon flung Jack away. He sailed through a pillar still standing in the courtyard, and crashed into the ground. But as he hit the ground, he flipped around so that he would land on his feet. As soon as his toes touched the ground, he leapt forward, slashing Ganons tail as he sped past. The sword morphed into a poleaxe as he landed in front of Ganon once more, halting his advance. "Hold it Porky, you haven't dealt with me yet" said Jack, going on the offensive, hacking and slashing at Ganons legs, forcing him to back up. "Get the stupid sword, get the stupid sword, get the stupid sword" Jack thought, as blow after blow was parried. A few managed to make it through, but Jack knew eventually, he would die, and while he was dead Ganon would have the perfect chance to kill Link and solidify the bad timeline. "We got the sword" shouted Navi, as Link ran to help Jack. "Great, can you stun him or something? I've got my hands a bit full" said Jack. As he spoke, he winced as Ganons blade sliced through his shoulder, removing his arm in the process. "Okay, correction. My HAND is a bit full" said Jack while also thinking "TAG OUT TAG OUT TAG OUT!" Multiple tendrils ensnared Ganons arms, tearing into his flesh with sharp hooks, and leaving him vulnerable. Link and Jack both took this opportunity to hack and slash at Ganons exposed chest, before Ganon was brought to his knees. A beam of light shot out from the ring of fire, hitting Ganon directly. "I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! You use your sword to deliver the final blow!" Zelda shouted over the roar of the fire. "Just as calculated" thought Jack, as Link dealt the final blow, sinking the Master Sword deep into Ganons skull. The beast roared and thrashed as Zelda yelled "Six Sages... Now!!" A golden light appeared above her, a light that soon eclipsed everything around them. Jack overheard some prayer being said, but was slightly distracted by blood loss. As the light cleared, he saw six figured standing nearby in a circle, but couldn't make them out completely. Then, the light vanished, leaving him on the scarred battleground. "Thank you for your help stranger, but it is time for you to go now. All has been set to right-" Zelda started to say, but Jack interrupted with "Look, my name is Jack, I'm a traveler, your gods sent me here to help you avoid a catastrophe. You were going to send Link back in time to regain his lost childhood, right?" said Jack, watching the look of astonishment spread across Zeldas face. "You are correct. It seems only right, since his years were stolen from him unwillingly" Zelda replied. "If you do that, you'll create a paradox. A paradox that will tremendously weaken the seal. Ganon will return, but Link won't be there to stop him. I don't think I need to elaborate" said Jack. "How do you know that? You just came out of nowhere, and you expect us to trust you? Also, you are missing an arm" retorted Navi. "If Link goes back in time and beats Ganon then, he wont go on this journey to learn the skills he needs to beat Ganon, because Ganon was already defeated, which results in a temporal loop that will erase the events that just happened, releasing Ganons seal in the future" Jack said in a hasty manner, before rolling his eyes. Second later, the stump of his arm glowed and regrew into a complete limb. "And there's my arm" he said, glaring at Navi. "Then tell me, what exactly is the future that occurs if Link remains?" asked Zelda. Jack took a deep breath and said "By staying in this time, Hyrule survives. Ganon does eventually break free, but this time Link is around to beat him once and for all, saving Hyrule again" said Jack. Zelda was silent for a while, deep in thought. "I'll stay here" said Link, breaking the silence. "I believe that the gods sent you. You arrived at the perfect time, in the perfect place. You cannot ask for a better sign. So I will remain in this time. But I do have a question. If I place the Master Sword back in its pedestal, will the seal hold for longer? According to the legends, both the Ocarina of Time and Master Sword are linked to opening the Sacred Realm where Ganon is imprisoned" continued Link. "I don't know what exactly causes Ganon to become unleashed, only that it happens, but its possible you would prevent most people from accessing it" said Jack. "Then we make sure both items are out of evils reach, to ensure this peace lasts for as long as possible" said Zelda. "You are not from this world I presume?" she asked, looking at Jack. "Uh, yeah, but how did you guess? I mean, besides the glowing arm" he said, looking sheepish. "Because you said "Your gods" instead of "Our gods", implying you did not pray to them. For a man to have met a god, yet not pray to one, can only mean he was not raised in the way of this world, but another. Also, the arm" said Zelda. "You're pretty quick kiddo. And obviously, you're right. But why does it matter?" asked Jack. "Because you can take the Ocarina far out of the reach of any evil that would try to use it to resurrect the Evil King" replied Zelda, as she placed the Ocarina in Jacks hands. "Are you sure you want to do that Princess? Whats stopping me from just running away and never coming back?" asked Jack. "If you were going to run, you never would have come here in the first place" retorted Zelda. "True enough" said Jack as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant. "Here, when Ganon comes back, use this to summon me. I'll instantly be there to fight beside you" he said as he tossed it at Zelda. "Or if any other trouble pops up and you need my help. In the meantime, I'll be sure to keep the Ocarina safe" Jack said, as he started to walk away. "Very well. I shall take you up on that offer Jack" replied Zelda. Jack snapped his fingers in the air, and vanished. "Well, he sure was weird" said Navi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, I hate the official Hyrule timeline, so Travelers Guild doesnt use it. Is that a childish reason to not use it? Yes, yes it is. Do I care? No, because it allows me to include more games and create a better overarching story. So basically the next game in TG Hyrules timeline is Twilight Princess.


End file.
